Je préfère les hommes mûrs
by mumargaux
Summary: Elle découvre sa famille morte. Elle est désespérée et ne sais quoi faire, mais une personne y a déjà penser pour elle. Comment elle, Hermione Granger a pu se rapprocher de cet homme, Sirius Black, si sombre ? Comment va-t-il la réconforté ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde. Alors je suis encore au lycée en 1L, et j'ai toujours été passionnée par l'écriture. J'adore lire, et je lis de tout.

J'ai décidé d'écrire car cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment déjà.

Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, la publication ne sera pas régulière, puisque j'ai du boulot. J'ai déjà écrit 4 chapitres et je bosse sur le 5e donc y en à 5 sûr et le reste sera publier selon mon inspiration.

J'espère que l'histoire va vous plaire et surtout qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes d'orthographe parce que l'orthographe, c'est pas pour moi...

Désolé et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1

Hermione Granger, une jeune femme de 19 ans maintenant, était à deux maisons de chez elle quand tout arriva. Elle était sortit pour aller dans un parc abandonné pas très loin de chez elle, pour faire un peu de magie puis elle eu un mauvais pressentiment. Elle s'était donc lever, et s'était décider à rentrer, à pied et sous le soleil du début du mois de juin. Depuis que Voldemort n'était plus, elle avait pu rendre la mémoire à ses parents. Elle se trouvait donc à deux maisons de chez elle lorsqu'elle les vit.

Des Mangemorts. Mais elle ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible. Ils étaient normalement à Askaban, entre 4 murs pour leur vie entière. Ils étaient comme dans ses souvenirs, une cagoule noir pointu, une large cape noirs également et leur baguette dans leur main. Ils étaient 5 et ils sortaient de sa maison. Les 5 personnages détonnaient dans ce paysage fleurit, vert dans un quartier aux maisons résidentiels. Les Mangemorts disparurent si vite qu'elle ne vit pas leur yeux ou entendirent leur voix.

Elle se précipitas chez elle en vitesse et ce qu'elle découvrit lui brisa le cœur et la fit s'effondrer en larmes. Ces parents étaient là, gisant sur le sol, ne bougeant plus. Elle tomba à genoux, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues encore rebondis, roulant jusqu'à son menton et tombant en de grosses goûtes jusqu'au vieux parquet, qui était recouvert de sang à l'endroit où étaient ses parents. Leur bras formaient des angles aiguës, choses anormale pour certaines partit de leur corps. Hermione pu tout de même remarqué que leur tête étaient tournés l'une vers l'autre, de même pour leur yeux qui étaient encore ouvert. Elle pensa alors que ces parents étaient mort amoureusement, se regardant mourant. Elle n'osa pas imaginer la douleur de ses parents, et elle se sentit alors coupable, elle se dit que ces parents étaient mort à cause d'elle, car elle est une sorcière mais également une héroïne de guerre, l'amie d' Harry Potter qui plus est.

Elle veut mourir à ce moment, car être responsable de la mort de ses parents n'était pas supportable pour elle. Sa famille était morte mais il lui restait sa famille d'adoption, tel qu'elle soit, elle était en vie mais Hermione n'y pensa pas. Elle pensait que à ses parents, et au conséquence. Car oui, elle n'a plus d'endroit où vivre.

Tout à coup, tout deviens flou autour d'elle et elle supposa que c'était le choc post tragique, et elle perdit toutes notions de ce qui l'entourait. Les couleurs se mélangeaient, les sons ont été remplacé par un bourdonnement, et elle avait l'impression que tout les gestes qu'elle entreprenait se faisaient au ralenti.

Elle vit alors comme un mouvement furtif près d' n'eut pas le temps ni de voir qui le pris par la taille, ni la force de se demander comment la personnes s'était retrouver que déjà elle s'était évanouit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Aurors arrivèrent sur le lieu du crime, trouvèrent les corps des parents mais pas de la fille.

Hermione Granger, meilleure amie du Survivant, avait disparu.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous ! Alors c'est juste pour vous remercier des vues parce que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon histoire soit vu en si peu de temps.

Je voulais aussi vous mettre le deuxième chapitres maintenant mais je ne mettrais pas le troisième tout de suite.

Bisous et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2

Elle était dans le monde des songes, revoyant ses parents jeunes, lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle se voyait faire du vélo, accompagner de son père a qui il manquait des rides, puis elle vis sa mère et elle faire des gâteau de Noël, ceux à la cannelle, ceux qu'elle préférait. Cette image s'effaça, laissant place aux vacances de ces 11 ans, l'année où elle était rentrée à Poudlard. Elle se souvenait de sa surprise lorsqu'elle avait vu un chat rentrer chez elle, puis se transformer en une femme, d'un certain âge, recouverte d'une cape portant un chapeau pointu comme mes sorcière des contes pour enfants portaient. Elle lui présentait une lettre et lui parla du collège. Elle lui avoua dans un autre temps qu'elle était une sorcière et que sa place serai à Poudlard. L'image devient flou et elle se revit au noël de la même année, puis les images commencèrent à défiler sans s'arrêter. Dans toutes les images, ces parents étaient présent et étaient fières d'elles. Hermione sourit à cette pensée, mais son sourire fanât dès lors qu'elle vit la Marque des Ténèbres au dessus de sa maison. Elle se vit tomber à genoux et son cœur se serra.

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne les reverrait jamais, elle perdis ces moyens. Elle commença à se débattre, à tout faire pour aller les voir, les secoué, mais elle ne put bougé. Elle sentit comme des mains sur ces épaules qui la retenait, puis elle entendit des mots à son oreille.

\- Calmes toi, Hermione, c'est finis, t'es en sécurité...

Elle cru reconnaître la voix mais pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps qu'elle se réveille en hurlant et en s'asseyant dans un lit. Elle est si égarer qu'elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle n'est pas seule. Elle est si essoufflée, qu'elle prend au moins deux minutes pour fermer les yeux et essayer de respirer calmement. Sa respiration saccadé devient peu à peu lente.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'ils étaient remplit de larme, rendant son regard flou. Elle ne put distinguer la pièce donc elle laissa les larmes coulées le long de ses joues, laissant de long sillons sur ses pommettes rougies par l'émotion. Peu à peu, sa vision devint de plus en plus net et elle distingua la pièce qui se révéla être une chambre. Les mur étaient rouge, les meubles foncé de la rendaient pas plus lumineuse, elle remarqua qu'elle était allongé sur un lit. Les draps étaient enroulés tout au tour de son corps, démontrant qu'elle avait eu un sommeil agité. Les couleurs rouge et or la drapaient, et le rouge se mêla au rouge du t-shirt qui la recouvrait.

Elle vit également le rayon de soleil qui filtrait des rideaux fermés, qui alla jusqu'à ses petit pied et elle remonta son regard au fur et à mesure que son regard remontait le long de son propre corps. Elle découvrit ses jambes nues, le drap qui cachait sa taille et ses hanches et masquait le haut de ses cuisses au regard du monde. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle compris. On l'avait déshabiller. Elle s'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle remarqua la personne présente dans sa chambre. Il se tenait non loin d'elle, debout et elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne pas le remarqua plus tôt. Sa grande taille la dominait, le noir qui le recouvrait le rendait plus sombre et plus... attirant. Elle secoua sa tête à cette pensée. Elle continua à détailler cet homme. Ses cheveux avaient été coupé, mais ils gardait leur couleurs noir, et son visage été tourné vers elle. Son nez droit, son profil parfait, ses lèvres pleines, sa barbe de 3 jours accompagné de son éternelle moustache. Mais ce qui la transperça fut ces yeux. Ces yeux bleu glacier si caractéristique d'une certaine famille qu'elle reconnu. Elle sut, grâce à ses yeux, l'endroit où elle se trouvait et également, elle sut qu'elle était en sécurité.

Elle était en compagnie d'un homme qu'elle avait longtemps admiré, mais qui était surtout le parrain de son meilleur ami, elle se trouvait devant Sirius Black.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut, je poste le 3e chapitre maintenant, parce que j'ai bien avancer et parce que j'ai envie.

Bisous à tous

Chapitre 3

Hermione était sous le choc. L'homme qui se trouvait devant elle, le propriétaire des lieux, la regardait dans les yeux. Elle put lire dans ses yeux de la tristesse, de la rage grandissante et du mépris. Elle ne compris pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ses parents... et elle n'arriva à retenir les larmes qui commencèrent à rouler sur ces joues. Elle entendit un bruits de froissement avant que le bord du lit à sa droite ne s'affaisse. Elle compris ce qu'il se passait peu de temps avant que deux bras chauds entourent sa taille. Elle fut projeter contre un torse musclé, recouvert d'un t-shirt noir moulant.

Elle sentit une de ses mains remonter le long de son dos pour aller se réfugier au niveau de ma nuque et exerça une pression pour que ma tête se repose sur son torse. Elle sentit son odeur épicé, sentant le gel douche pour homme, son eau de Cologne et son odeur personnel, tellement envoûtante que elle passa mes bras autour de son cou et réfugia sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Elle avait ses doigts sur sa nuque et elle pouvait sentir ses cheveux du bout de doigts. Elle sentis sa main toujours présente dans le dos commencer à faire des aller-retours tout au long de ce dernier et elle se détendit. Elle resta un temps incertains dans ses bras à se calmer, et elle put alors se redresser. Elle enleva ses bras de son coup et elle pu sentir les battement du cœur de l'homme s'estomper jusqu'à se qu'ils soient imperceptibles pour ses sens. Elle leva ses mains à ses yeux et elle essuya ses joues remplit de larmes. Elle se racla la gorge pour enlever la gêne qui était présente et elle décida de prendre la parole.

Merci beaucoup Sirius... dit-elle, toute timide.

Merci de quoi, Hermione ? Répondit-il avec sa voix grave et qui envoûta la jeune femme.

Merci de tout...

Sirius la regarda longuement et s'approcha rapidement d'elle tout en lui souriant. Il déposa ses lèvres sur son front et il s'attarda sur cette endroit de son visage. Il continua à lui parler sans bouger.

De rien, je sais que ce n'est pas toujours simple, et je suis bien placer pour le dire. La vie est remplit de surprises, et il faut savoir les surmonter, quel soient bonnes ou mauvaises... Et il ne faut pas partir se cacher sous ses couettes aux moindres imprévu. Il faut passer outre et continuer à avancer.

Il lui parlait d'une voie douce et faibles et elle sentit, à plusieurs reprise, ses cordes vocales tremblèrent, sûrement sous l'émotion. Elle supposa qu'il se souvenait de ses amis, de toutes les années passés et tout les malheurs. Elle resserra alors ses points sur son t-shirt noir en coton et elle replaça sa tête sur son épaule, respirant à grandes bouffées son parfum. Peu à peu, elle s'endormit dans ces bras chauds et protecteurs avec ces chuchotements de réconforts. Mais peu à peu, elle sentit le corps proche d'elle s'éloigner, et elle voulu le rattraper.

Non... Restes... dit-elle, avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient.

Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas partir...

Elle sentit, quelques minutes plus tard, des bras se passé autour de sa taille puis un corps se coller au siens. Elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée à ce moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Alors voici le quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire comme les autres. J'essaye de faire des chapitres plus long que les premiers. Je ne pourrait pas en poster avant la fin de semaine, TPE oblige et la semaine prochaine, je vous en publierai un car j'ai mon correspondant italien qui vient, donc j'aurai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire.

Bisous à tous.

Chapitre 4

La pièce était plongé dans le noir, la nuit était avancée. La lumière éclairait faiblement la façade de la maison se trouvant rue Grimmard Park, essayant de se créer un passage par les fenêtre pour essayer d'éclairer les visages endormis des habitants.

Une jeune fille se réveille doucement, ouvrant ces yeux encore endormis. Elle baille et commence à s'étirer, mais quelque chose bloque ses mouvements. Elle sentit une masse chaude tout contre elle, et essaya de se retourner. Elle sentit des bras autour de sa taille, sa jambes entre deux autres, ses mains posées sur un torse et elle peut sentir un souffle dans son cou.

Elle arrive finalement à se retourner et elle dut baisser le regard pour trouver ce qu'y a dérange pour se lever. Elle tombe sur un visage endormis dans le creux de son cou, son souffle fait bouger ses belles boucles brunes. Son nez est tout contre sa clavicule et sa peau se recouvre de frissons au moment où il bouge son visage. Dans le même mouvement, il frotte son visage à sa peau laiteuse et ses bras se ressert autour de sa taille et elle a une impression d'être un doudou pour l'homme qui se trouve à ses côté. Elle essaya de se décaler de Sirius aux fur et à mesure et, finalement, elle arrive à se défaire des bras si réconfortant de cet homme. Elle se lève enfin, et regarde la chambre plus en détail. Elle remarque un miroir et s'y approche pour se voir. Elle rencontre alors le reflet d'une jeune femme, car elle n'était plus une fille, mais une jeune femme. Ses boucles brunes, auparavant indomptable, étaient devenu de belles boucles anglaise. Son teint était encore plus blanc que d'habitude, ses yeux étaient bouffis, ses joues rouges d'émotion et elle remarqua qu 'elle avait perdu quelques kilos. Elle se demanda combien de temps elle était rester dans ce lit, et elle remarqua une seconde fois le t-shirt rouge qu'elle portait, mais cette fois elle remarqua qu'il était froissé ainsi qu'il s'arrêtait juste au dessus du genoux.

Elle vit la porte et s'y dirigea. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, la tourna et poussa la porte grinçante. Elle se stoppa pour voir si elle avait réveiller l'homme dans le lit, puis ne le voyant point bouger, elle se retourna et ferma la porte. Elle descendit l'escalier étroit et elle passer davant 2 palier. Elle connaissait cette maison, ce qui la rassura, mais ne voir personne la fit douter. Elle arriva alors dans un entrée, et grâce au verre situer au dessus de la porte, elle put remarquer qu'il devait être tard dans la nuit, puisqu'il faisait noir. Elle se retourna et elle vit un long couloir accompagné de porte, deux sur sa droite et une sous l'escalier. Elle put également distinguer au bout du couloir une pièce. Elle s'y dirigea et elle déboucha sur une grande pièce, aménager simplement avec une longue table au centre, en bois massif, et des chaises et tabourets tout au tour. Des assiettes sont encore sur la table et deux d'entre elles sont propre, comme pour deux personnes absentes. Elle compris que ces deux assiettes avaient été placé pour Sirius et elle-même, et elle vit alors apparaître sur la table des victuailles, des plats fumants, de la fumée envahie la pièce et des dizaines d'arômes arrivent au papilles de la jeune femme. Elle se dirigea vers une chaise et s'y assoie. Elle se penche et attrape une cuillère de purée avant d'en mettre dans son assiette. Elle ajouter des petits poids, du bœuf à la sauce, des haricot verts, et un verre entier de jus de citrouille. Elle en but une grande rafale, et profita du goût qui persistait dans sa bouche. Elle commença à manger, et finit son assiette rapidement. Pendant qu'elle mangeais, les plats disparurent un à un pour les remplacer par des plat sucrés, des charlottes, des tartes, des muffins, des cupcakes, des chocolats et des sucreries. Elle décida de faire une pose et elle regarda ce qui l'entourait. Un buffet était placer derrière elle, remplis de couvert, d'assiettes, de verres, de serviettes en tout genre. En face d'elle, elle vit un miroir sale, sur une commode et elle ne put si intéresser d'avantage puisqu'elle entendit un cri qui se rapprochait d'elle.

...IONE ! HERMIONE !

Elle se tourna vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, et elle trouva Sirius, les cheveux volant dans tous les sens, son visage exprimait la peur, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y attarder puisqu'il venait de la prendre dans ses bras, ne lui laissant pas beaucoup de place pour bougé. Elle le laissa un petit peu de temps, sans bougé, mais au bout d'un moment qu'y lui paru une éternité, elle le sentit se détendre et il détacha enfin ces bras qui était crocheter dans son bas du dos. Elle poussa légèrement avec ces mains placé sur son torse pour se décoller et elle releva son visage vers celui de l'homme. Elle posa son regard dans les yeux bleu glacier dans lesquelles elle se perdit. Elle eut l'impression d'être en Antarctique, que les molduts considéraient comme le continent le plus froid, avec les icebergs. Son regard dériva vers les autres parties de son visage, ses sourcils lui donnait un air apaisé, son nez archilien faisait de son visage une beauté rare pour un homme de son âge, sa mâchoire sous-jacente, sa barbe de trois jours, mais ce qui retenu son attention fut ces lèvres. Ces lèvres pleines l'attiraient, choses extrêmement bizarre pour elle, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être attirer par les hommes.

Elle respira une dernière fois son odeur si caractéristique de cet homme et qui l'envoûtait. Elle commença à se rapprocher de lui, de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur la pointe des pieds. Sirius ne bougea pas, la laissant s'avancer le plus possible. Hermione, arrivée à 5 centimètres de son visage sentit une bouffée de chaleur, tout en sentant le souffle de Sirius sur sa peau.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous,

Alors je vous remercie beaucoup, j'ai presque atteinds les 1000 views, et je trouve ça fantastique.

Bon je vous poste le chapitre 5, juste pour vous remercier.

Bisous les gens

Chapitre 5 :

Tout d'un coup un ''Plop'' caractériel se fit entendre, et ils tournèrent la tête dans un même mouvement. Une tête difforme se trouvait au niveau de leur taille, toute claire avec des gros yeux globuleux. Un corps frêle et maigrichon accompagnait la tête, et un nom arriva dans la bouche de Hermione après s'être séparer de Sirius, avec beaucoup de regret.

Dobby ! Dit la jeune femme en regardant la créature.

Miss... Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez réveiller... dit l'elfe de maison, commençant à se taper la tête contre la table.

Ce n'est pas grave, Dobby, s'exclama Hermione en s'avançant vers Dobby et de l'arrêter.

Hermione pris alors Dobby dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. En effet, au moment où le couteau de Bellatrix Lestrang avait faillit atteindre l'elfe de maison, mais le portail s'était refermé pile au bon moment, ce qui avait sauver sa vie.

Sirius vit l'elfe de maison se laissa aller, ce qui pouvait se remarquer avec ses grandes oreilles qui reflétaient les émotions des elfes. Pour une raison inconnue, Sirius sentit un sentiment monter au plus profond de lui, quelques chose semblable à de la colère, à moins que ce ne soit de la jalousie... Mais non, ce ne peux pas être de la jalousie, puisqu'il ne ressentait pas de sentiments envers Hermione... Enfin, si peut être un peu, voir des sentiments qu'il pouvait sentir lorsqu'il la serrait dans ses bras, lorsqu'elle était près de lui, lorsqu'il sentait son odeur dans la maison.

Oui, il n'était pas insensible au charme de la demoiselle, celle qu'il avait sauver du chagrin. Cependant, grâce à ses sens développer d'Animagus, il sentit avant de voir des larmes, l'odeur salé lui titilla les narines et il ne sut que faire. Alors il fit la première chose à laquelle il pensa, il la pris dans ses bras.

Hermione avait lâché l'elfe de maison, avant de sentir de nouveau des bras, mais ils étaient différents de ceux de l'elfe. Ils étaient plus puissants, plus fort, plus épais, le peau était moins douce, peut être à cause de ces poils noir qui parsemaient ces bras musclés, et l'odeur n'était pas la même que sur la petite créature. L'odeur qu'elle pouvait sentir était virile, pleine de musques, et avaient une arrière odeur de gel douche. Elle sut, tout de suite après avoir été dans ces bras, que sa place était là, et non autre par, comme elle avait pu le penser durant toute sa scolarité.

En effet, durant sa scolarité, elle avait pensé faire sa vie avec Ronald Weasley, mais ses espoirs avaient vite déchanter. En effet, après la guerre, Ron et elle ne s'était pas embrassé, et même elle ne le regrettait pas aujourd'hui, puisse que maintenant, Ron sortait avec Lavande Brown, chose qui avait étonné tout le monde. Au début, Hermione leur en avait voulu, mais elle avait pus assister à plusieurs reprise à des remarques ou de actes qui montraient au autres leur amour mutuelles, surtout que Lavande Brown était enceinte. Oui, Lavande Brown, petite amie de Ron Weasley, était enceinte. Et cela ne choqua ou ne dégoûta en aucun cas Hermione. Justement, elle était heureuse pour ces amis.

Elle essaya de lever sa tête pour voir l'homme qui l'avait pris dans ces bras, mais avant d'avoir pu ne faire qu'un geste, elle senti son souffle régulier dans son cou, et ses lèvres presser contre la peau fine et délicate de son cou. Elle sentit une arrivée importante d'air, et elle compris que Sirius avait soufflé. Elle sentit une multitude de frissons arrivés tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, parcourant son épiderme et le recouvrant par la même occasion d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Et ce fut au moment où Sirius décrocha ces bras de son dos qu'elle commençait à éprouvé quelques chose pour lui. Elle aurait voulu rester éternellement dans ses bras, sentir son souffle dans son cou, ses mains sur son corps, son visage près du siens. Oui, elle se rendit enfin compte, après 6 ans passé à ces côtés, que ce n'était pas seulement de l'admiration qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui, mais bien plus. Elle ressentait, et cela, pour la première fois, des sentiments. Mais ces sentiments étaient nouveaux pour elle, elle ne compris ce qu'ils signifiaient pour elle. Tout ce qu'elle compris, c'est que l'homme en face d'elle ne la laissait pas si indifférente que ça. Mais elle ne sut que plus tard, que l'homme en question n'était lui non plus pas si insensible que ça à la jeune femme.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Hermione était dans son bain, moment qu'elle adorait tout particulièrement. Sirius, après l'avoir étreint, l'avait lâché et lui avait appris qu'il avait eu peur quand il s'était réveiller.

-Mais non, Sirius, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là et je ne compte pas sortir de si tôt...

Sirius l'avait regardé avec des grands yeux, brillants et avait hésité à la reprendre dans ses bras. Finalement, il ne la repris point dans ses bras, mais lui conseillât d'aller se laver.

-Sirius ? L'appelât Hermione alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner. Depuis combien de temps je dors ?

-Euh... Sirius fit mine de réfléchir... je crois que ça fait 3 jours

A peine Hermione avait entendu ça qu'elle se rendit compte que ces amis devaient s'inquiéter.

-Mais, si ça fait 3 jours, Harry et Ron doivent être inquiet, faut que je les prévienne, au et puis les Aurors aussi, ils ont du se rendre compte, pour mes parents...

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, sa voix faiblissait, jusqu'à presque devenir inaudible, elle regarda Sirius dans les yeux et le remercia d'un regard de ne piper mot.

-Où est-ce-que je pourrais me doucher s'il te plaît ? Demanda la jeune femme à l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle.

Il lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle le suive. Il la fit traverser le couloirs qu'elle avait emprunté, puis ils prirent un escalier. Hermione se força à détourner les yeux quand ils prirent l'escalier, pour se priver du spectacle des fesses de Sirius. Ils arrivèrent au 2ème étages, et Sirius s'engagea dans le couloirs de droite. Il passèrent devant deux portes avant de s'arrêter devant une troisième. La porte était en bois d'ébène et Sirius lui ouvrit avant de la laisser passer et de rentrer à son tour. La salle de bain était petite mais avec le nécessaire. Un lavabo était placé à gauche de la pièce, un étagère se trouvait à ses côtés, tant dis que la baignoire se trouvais à droite de la pièce.

Sirius se dirigea vers l'armoire et en sortit une grande serviette éponge rouge accompagné de sa jumelle plus petite. Il les déposa sur le bord du lavabo et se pencha pour pour attraper en dessous un autre t-shirt qui était, cette fois-ci, noirs avec un logo de groupe de rock moldu dessus. Il le déposa sur une des étagères et Hermione remarqua enfin détaille : elle n'avait pas de sous-vêtement de rechange. Elle regarda un peu mal à l'aise l'homme situer à ses côté, avant de prendre la parole.

-Dis Sirius... commença à demander Hermione, j'ai un petit problème, je n'est pas d'habit de rechange...

-Mais pourquoi est-ce-que tu t'inquiète, je t'ai sortis un truc, dit Sirius en la regardant intensément dans les yeux.

-O... Oui, Sirius, m-mais j'ai p-pas de... euh... sous-vêtements... dit Hermione, qui devenait de plus en plus rouge, sous le regard intense de l'homme. Du coup... je sais pas, je préfère en avoir de rechange...

-Et bien... tu veux que j'aille chez toi pendant que tu te laves et que je t'en rapporte ? Demanda Sirius, toujours le regard plongé dans celui de la jeune femme.

La jeune femme le regardais intensément, et l'idée de Sirius ne lui paru pas si bête que ça,

-D'accord, je veux bien, lui dit Hermione, et puis de toute manière, je ne suis pas prête à retourné là bas de si tôt.

-D'accord, et bien je te laisse, et puis je te ramène ça dès que je reviens.

Sirius, toujours en la regardant fixement se rapprocha d'elle. Le jeune femme, au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Une bouffée de chaleur lui arriva directement et elle sentit un léger et délicieux frissons parcourir son dos lors qu'il leva sa main vers elle. Elle sentit un léger contact s'établir entre eux avant que la totalité de la main de l'homme soit à plat sur sa joue. Elle sentit son pouce passer très légèrement sur sa lèvre inférieur. Elle vit la visage de Sirius se rapproché petit à petit d'elle, et elle ferma les yeux de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit le regard bleu glacier de Sirius, mais ils étaient plus sombres, plus profond, et ils viraient aux plus sombres possible, et ils devenaient beaucoup plus profond. Elle s'y noya, et vit quelque chose qu'elle n'avaient jamais vu dans le regard d'un homme, qui plus est Sirius, mais elle en avait déjà entendu parler à Poudlard, Le visage de Sirius n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, et elle espérait, au plus profond d'elle, qu'il ne dévie pas son visage et qu'il continue ce qu'il avait commencer.

Mais malheureusement, son souhait ne se réalisa pas et le visage de Sirius dévia et il déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue mais près de la commissure de ses lèvres. Hermione se sentis déçu, mais elle essaya de savoir pourquoi. Portant elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer, il était trop... lui et elle... elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui, puisque elle était trop jeune et pas assez belle, lui était beau, et pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il désirait mais pourquoi il la choisirait elle, une pauvre fille, qui avait perdu ses parents.

Elle repoussa ses pensée au fond de son esprit, et reporta son attention sur Sirius. Il s'était redressé et enlever petit à petit sa main son visage. Il la surplombait de plus d'une tête, et elle put remarquer le visage hagard de l'homme. Il laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps et recula d'un pas. Hermione put enfin respirer mais l'odeur de l'homme lui parvint quand même. Un mélange de gel douche, de musque et une pointe d'un odeur indéterminée pour la jeune femme formait une odeur absolument envoûtante, et elle ne souhaita en aucun cas se détacher de cette sensation de bien-être que lui procurait cet homme.

Malheureusement pour elle, il se dirigea vers la porte et la dépassa sans la quitter des yeux. Hermione souffla et put encore, même si c'était infime, sentir l'odeur de l'homme.

Elle enleva le t-shirt qu'elle avait sur elle et son bas, et elle se glissa dans la baignoire ou l'eau chaude était déjà présente, et elle put sentir l'eau rentrer en contact avec toutes les cellules de sa peau, détendre ses muscles.

-Quel connerie, l'amour...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Elle venait de finir son bain et elle se leva. Elle en sortit et s'enroula autour de la serviette moelleuse. Elle pris le t-shirt long posé sur le lavabo et l'enfila. Elle ne sut que mettre comme sous-vêtements, et décida donc de ne pas en mettre. De toute manière, son t-shirt descendait assez pour que ça ne se remarque pas. Elle descendit alors les escaliers en bois massif, et remarqua que Sirius était rentrer puisque elle le retrouva sur le canapé. Il se tourna au moment où Hermione franchit le seuil de la porte. Il la trouva adorable comme cela, avec ses cheveux mouiller qui étaient alors ondulé, un t-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour elle noir avec un logo d'un groupe de rock moldu qu'il écoutait dans sa jeunesse, et un air reposer sur le visage. Il lui tendit un sac et elle se tourna pour remonter les escalier. Sirius la suivit du regard, et il eut l'impression de voir une partie des fesses de la jeune femme mais il se dit qu'il avait du rêver. Cependant, tout en attendant que la jeune femme redescende, il repensa au bout de peau et il se reposa la question... Est ce qu'il l'avait vraiment vu ? Parce que même si ce n'était pas vrai, il avait, sûrement sur une image imaginer, maintenant il avait un certain désir à assouvir, il devait se soulager.

Il essaya de penser à autre chose, mais ce fut le plus compliquer, puisque lorsqu'il était arriver chez elle, il s'était diriger vers sa chambre directement, et avait pris une besace qui traînait près de son lit à baldaquin recouvert de drap en coton rouge. Il était aller près de son armoire avant de l'ouvrir. Il avait regarder ce qui lui restait comme vêtements, et il lui avait pris des hauts, ceux qui lui semblaient les plus beaux, et quelques bas également avec des robes.

Malheureusement, il se trouva obliger d'ouvrir le tiroir de ses sous-vêtements, et il rougis à vue d'œil, en découvrant la lingerie fine de la jeune femme. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle porterait ce genre de sous-vêtements, assez osé, et... provocant. Il ne trouva que des ensemble, ce qui lui plaisait. Il en pris un rouge, en dentelle travailler en spirales envoûtantes, avec un soutien gorge à balconnets, assortie avec un tanga, mais ce n'était pas vulgaire, c'était très séduisant. Il en choisit un autre, un blanc mais cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas un tanga mais un boxer tout en dentelle. Il en pris un autre, un noir cette fois si, avec un string et il en trouva un qui le choqua plus que les autres, ce fut un ensemble complet. Il était composer d'un tanga, noir, d'un soutiens gorges à balconnet, mais également de porte-jarretelles, ce que Sirius trouva très sexy. Il pris également un ensemble fleurit et il décida de passer dans sa salle de bain.

Il pris un savon qui sentait le jasmin et le rajouta au sac, avant de prendre un shampoing. Il repassa par sa chambre et trouva sur son lit un doudou. C'était un animal moldu, et il crut reconnaître un éléphant. Son poil était gris et ras, et une longue trompe se trouvait entre ses deux yeux. Il avait une grande taille, mais il la réduit et la rangea dans son sac. Finalement, il vit sur les murs des dizaines de photographies de toutes tailles, de toutes couleurs, des moldus mais également des sorcières. Il s'en approcha, et il vit des images qui le toucha tout particulièrement. Il l'a vit, elle, entourer de ses amis. Il vit également des photos d'eux, des Maraudeurs. Il supposa que ce fut Harry qui lui avait donné. Il regarda le visage de Remus, ses cheveux blond vénitiens, mais également ses yeux miel, remplit de tourments, puis James, et il se rendit de nouveau compte que Harry lui ressemblait réellement. Sirius vit également Peter, le traître, le Mangemort, celui qui avait trahi James et Lily, mais également il se souvient, à se moment, de toutes ses années de prison, pour quelque chose pour lequel il était innocent, et il voulu se détourner de cette image, mais ses yeux accrochèrent une autre pair d'yeux, les siens. Il se vit à l'âge de 17 ans, jeune, insouciant du monde extérieur, insouciant du danger qui l'entourais. Il se vit riant avec ses amis, ses amis... Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais les revoir, mais cela lui fit qu'en même mal.

Il décida de détourner les yeux avant que d'autre souvenir ne reviennent. Il pris l'initiative de détacher quelques photos et de les rajouta à la besace qu'il avait sur son épaule. Il espérais secrètement que Hermione reste assez longtemps avec lui, et les photos l'aideraient sûrement à se sentir plus chez elle que seulement dans une chambre banale. Il décida de sortir de la chambres mais quelque chose reteins son attention avant de franchir la porte d'entrée. Il se dirigea vers un meubles, un petit guéridon, avec un plateau de marbres dessus, et il vit l'objet qu'il avait remarqué. Un trousseau de clef était posé sur une petite assiettes en porcelaine, peinte à la main, et il pensa que cela serait une bonne idée de les prendre, si jamais Hermione souhaitait revenir chez elle. Il pris donc ce trousseau de clef, et il les glissa dans la poche du sac. Il décida que c'était le moment pour rentrer, donc il passa le pas de la porte pour ne pas y retourné de si tôt.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Elle était là, dans son lit, avec lui. Ils était tout les deux ici, Sirius au dessus d'Hermione, et s'embrassant amoureusement. Sirius pouvait sentir le corps de la jeune femme se coller au sien, rendant leur respiration encore plus saccadé, et il savourait le goût qu'avait ses lèvres. Il s'en imprégna, comme de son odeur de fleur, si naturelle et envoûtant. Leur corps étaient collés, torse contre poitrine, bassin contre bassin, leur jambes étaient entre-mêlé, leur mains était enlacées l'une à l'autre. Sirius descendit ses baiser le long de la mâchoire de la femme, et longea son cou. Il remonta un peu sa tête et mordilla le lobe de son oreille. Hermione laissa un gémissement franchir la barrière que formait sa bouche, et Sirius s'en hardie. Il commença à bougé son bassin et son désir monta encore plus si jamais cela était possible. Il cru devenir fou lorsqu'elle répondit à son mouvement, et commença à murmurer son nom. Sirius descendit ses baiser le long de son cou et alla embrasser son décolleter et s'aperçut qu'elle ne portait aucun vêtement, et lui non plus. Il embrassa sa poitrine et Hermione lâcha les main de Sirius pour les passer dans son dos, le griffant de plaisir, et Sirius sentit qu'elle était prête. Il commença à prendre son membre en main pour s'aligner sur le sexe d'Hermione, et il commença à la pénétrer, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Non, ce n'est pas possible... Il n'avait pas rêver de ça... Si ? Oh mon dieu !

Il regarde autour de lui et se rends compte qu'il s'est endormit dans le canapé, et il avait un problème de taille. Son pantalon en toile était déformer, et il entendait déjà Hermione commençait à descendre les escaliers grinçant de la maison. Il se redressa correctement et comme son t-shirt ne pouvait en aucun cas cacher se problème d'envergure, il pris un coussins qui se trouvait à ses côté et qu'il posa sur son problème et pria pour qu'elle ne s'asseye pas à ses côté.

Hermione arriva dans le salon, et vit la tête de Sirius dépasser du dossier du canapé noir. Il était immobile et semblait l'attendre. Hermione s'avança et arriva à côté de Sirius mais de l'autre côté de l'accoudoir. Elle vit un coussin posé sur les genoux de Sirius, ce qu'elle trouva curieux. Elle sentit, immédiatement le regard de Sirius sur son corps.

En effet, quand elle avait vu le contenu du sac, elle avait rougie. Elle avait remarqué Dumbo, son doudou qu'elle chérissait depuis toujours. Elle lui rendit sa taille normal, puis en y regardant de plus près, elle trouva des photos. Elle fut émue que Sirius en ait pris, et elle se rendit compte que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses amis. Il fallait qu'elle pense à demander à Sirius de les amené ici. Elle sortit pour finir les vêtements qui s'y trouvaient. Elle trouva sa robe blanche préférée, avec des fines bretelle et légèrement denteler, et qui lui arrivait au genoux. Elle vit également des hauts qu'elle possédait et qui était assez jolie d'ailleurs. Elle chercha et piocha un short en jean noir dans tout les bas qu'il lui avait emporter.

Et elle trouva également, ce qui lui fit monter le sang au joue, ses sous-vêtements. Elle n'y avait pas réfléchit lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de lui en ramener, mais maintenant, elle se sentit gêné que Sirius ait vu son tiroir et ait du faire le tri et en choisir. Elle se demanda, par la même occasion, comment il les avait choisit. Elle les sortit et les vit enfin. Son ensemble rouge, noir, blanc, fleuri et surtout elle trouva son ensemble avec son porte-jarretelles. Mais pourquoi il a pris ça putain ? Mais cela lui fit quelque chose de savoir que Sirius avait trouvé ses sous-vêtements, avait choisit ses sous-vêtements, avait touché ses sous-vêtements. Elle décida de mettre son porte-jarretelles, et sa robe blanche. Elle ne pensait pas à mal en les mettant, puisque de toutes manières, Sirius lui même les avaient choisit.

Hermione comprenait maintenant pourquoi il la regardait comme ça. Sa robe était un temps soit peu transparente, pas assez pour la mettre à nue, mais assez pour permettre au gens de voir quand elle portait des sous-vêtements qui n'était pas couleur chairs. Et comme ils étaient noirs, cela se voyait. Elle regarda l'homme dans les yeux et décida de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du canapé. Elle prit la parole.

Dis moi, Sirius... Est ce que tu pourrait faire venir Ron et Harry ?

Euh... oui, bien... bien sûr Hermione si ça te fait plaisir... lui répondit Sirius avec un peu de difficultés, dût à son problème.

Ça va ? Tu es tout rouge, lui dit Hermione, en se levant et en s'asseyant à côté de l'homme.

Sirius commença à se sentir effet, la jeune fille qui l'attirait venait de s'asseoir non loin de lui, et lui avait toujours son problème. Elle ne pouvait pas se rendre compte à quel point elle pouvait être attirantes, et pourtant elle se penche vers lui, offrant une superbe vue sur son décolleté, et pose sa main sur son front.

Non, pourtant tu n'as pas de fièvre... marmonne-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Sirius avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Il allait bientôt craqué, il le sentait, mais il ne voulait lui faire du mal, et sa conscience lui souffla qu'il ne pouvait lui faire que du bien. Pourtant, son esprit était ailleurs.

En effet, il se disait de plus en plus qu'il lui était impossible de l'aimer, puisqu'elle ne pouvait éprouver aucun sentiment envers lui, et surtout pas du désir. L'âge de la jeune femme également refrénait sont envie, elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour lui, un vieux cabot. Il se reconnecta à la réalité au moment où Hermione allait s'éloigner. Tout à coup, il ne sut pas se qui lui traversa l'esprit, mais ce moment arriva. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Il ne sait pas se qui lui avait pris, mais ce fut une impulsion contre laquelle il ne put rien faire. Il sentit leur lèvres bouger en même temps, simultanément. Ses mains se posèrent sur sa taille, et celle de la jeune femme se déposa sur ses joues pour approfondir le baiser. Leur lèvres s'ouvrirent peu à peu, leur langues commençaient à danser. Il n'arriva à se détacher que après avoir été sûr d'avoir le goût de la jeune femme sur ces lèvres. Ses mains sur sa taille se détachèrent petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'aucune cellule de son corps soit en contact avec elle.


	9. Chapter 9

Salut à tous !

Je voulais m'excuser pour l'absence, mais je poste le chapitre 9 là, et le dernier chapitres (chapitre 10), ne viendra pas trop tard, du moins j'essayerai.

En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 9

Elle ne se rendis compte de se qui se passa seulement au moment où les lèvres de l'homme s'éloignèrent des siennes. Elle avait goûter au lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aime et elle se fichait du reste. Ce goût de sucré persistait sur les siennes et elle eu le désir d'y regoûter et de ne plus s'en détacher. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et l'envie deviens encore plus forte lorsqu'elle vit dans ces yeux du désir et que sa langue passa sur ces lèvres qui été un appel à la luxure. Elle se rapprocha encore de lui et ne pus y résister. Elle posa ses mains autour de son cou, et elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius. Elle sentit les bras de l'homme se posé autour de sa taille et elle approfondit leur baiser. Elle décida d'accélérer les choses et passa sa jambes au dessus de ses genoux, pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui.

Elle avait enlevé le cousin qui la gênait et elle compris pourquoi il était rouge. Cependant, elle n'en fut pas choqué, elle fut même attirer par ce bout de chair et de veines palpitants sous son pantalon, elle décide même de se collé à ce bout de peau...et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle poussa vers le bas et son entre-jambes rencontra celui de l'homme... qui gémis. Elle sentit quelques choses de chaux comme son sexe, et elle adora cette sensation. Elle commença à onduler son bassin, et elle commença à y prendre du plaisir. Elle était encore en train d'embrasser les lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aime, et les bras de Sirius était posé autour de sa taille, et il la colla à lui, poitrine contre poitrine. Elle commençait à se sentir de plus en plus fiévreuse...

Tout à coups, elle sentit l'homme se lever, et par réflexe, elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes et elle s'aida de ses bras pour se crocheter autour de son cou. Elle ne voulu quitter ses lèvres, mais elle a une envie de demandé ce qu'il fait, et où il va. Elle décolla ses lèvres petit à petit, et descendit ses lèvres de plus en plus vers son cou.

Non... Hermione... attends... souffla Sirius, tout en commençant à montrer les marches de l'escalier.

Dis moi... où est ce que tu m'emmènes... mon amour...

Sirius s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers, et il attrapa ses lèvres pour les dévorer. Il commença à passer sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, qui les ouvrit et laissa leur langues entamer un ballais des plus gracieux. Sirius, qui avait posé ses mains sur ses cuisses les remonta, et il empoigna ses fesse, les malaxant. Hermione, haletante, passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de l'homme et griffa son torse. Sirius gémis, et mis sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme, lui suçant la peau, la marquant comme pour montrer au eux qu'elle est à lui, il l'a marquer. La peu de la jeune femme fut aspirer, pour laisser une trace rouge, violacer,

Il recula sa tête pour admirer son œuvre, et la vision qu'il eut fut augmenter son excitation encore plus que ce qu'elle n'était, si c'est possible. Les lèvres entre-ouvertes laissaient échapper un halètement, ses joues étaient rouge et toutes chaudes, ses cheveux étaient encore plus en fouillis que d'habitude, ses yeux étaient à demi clos, voulant profiter au maximum de tout le plaisirs qu'elle ressentait et sa robe était retrousser sur ces hanches, de tel sorte que l'on pouvait voir le porte-jarretelle. Elle sentit que Sirius s'était arrêter, alors elle ouvrit les yeux et laissa s'échapper un gémissement quand elle vit l'état de l'homme en face d'elle. Les cheveux de l'homme étaient emmêlés, les lèvres étaient entrouvertes, le t-shirt était froissé, mais ce qui la choqua le plus fut ses yeux, remplis de désirs, noirs, qui la sondait au plus profond de sa chaire.

Dans ma chambre, ma chérie...

Hermione ne compris pas ce qu'il dit jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre une porte et l'allonge sur un lit. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'homme qui se positionna au dessus-d'elle.


	10. Chapter 10

Alors voilà, je poste mon dernier chapitre. Je tiens à m'excuser pour tout les retard, mai j'ai eu du mal à le sortir celui là. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe, et pour la syntaxe aussi, car je me suis rendu compte qu'à quelque endroit, il y avait des fautes horrible que j'ai corrigé. Je vous remercie aussi d'avoir lu mon histoire, et j'attend vos retour avec impatience. Je reviens bientôt avec une nouvelle histoire et un couple que je n'ai encore jamais trouvé.

Bisous à tous et encore merci.

Chapitre 10

Hermione observa Sirius qui se situait au dessus-d'elle. Elle le trouva des plus attirants, avec ses cheveux noirs lui collant au front où roulait de légères gouttes de sueurs. Elle se releva sur ces avant-bras et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son amant. Sirius profita un maximum de ce contact, avant de détacher sa bouche de celle que sa bien-aimée, et commença à descendre ses baisers sur son menton, son cou, et en haut de sa poitrine. Hermione, sentant les baisers suivre un chemin bien précis, se laissa tomber sur son dos, et profita pleinement de ses baisers et de ses caresses qui lui étaient prodiguer. Les mains de l'homme s'aventurèrent sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, avant de descendre et de s'aventurer au niveau de ses cuisses.

Sirius laissa ses mains vagabonder sur son corps, touchant une peau si douce qu'il en fut troubler. Hermione, ne voulant pas être passive, attendit que l'homme remonte sa bouche vers la sienne pour lui voler un baiser et le retourner, Hermione se retrouvant à cheval au dessus de l'homme. La femme s'assit sur la partie intime de Sirius, posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme qui, de son côté, déposa ses mains sur sa taille. Hermione commença à onduler, se frottant, ce qui excita de plus en plus Sirius, qui commençait à se demander s'il arriverait à tenir jusqu'au bout.

Au bout d'un moment, Sirius, ne pouvant plus se retenir, décida de passer ''au choses sérieuse''. Il roula sur le lit, ce qui fit passer Hermione en dessous.

\- J'ai envie de toi...

Hermione regarda l'homme qui se trouvait au dessus d'elle. Elle sentit qu'on lui retirait ses vêtements un à un et elle se retrouva rapidement nue sous cet homme, également nu. La jeune femme le regarda droit dans les yeux, et l'embrassa, comme pour l'inciter à la faire sienne. Sirius, sentant que la jeune femme était prête, aligna son sexe à celui d'Hermione et, d'un coup de rein, rentra en elle.

Hermione, surprise par une telle intrusion, écarquilla les yeux en regardant Sirius dans les yeux, tout en laissant coulé sur sa joue une larme unique. Sirius, ne s'attendant pas à une tel réaction de sa part, arrêta tout mouvement et prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains.

\- Mais,... qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive... ? Lui demanda Sirius d'une voix tremblant.

\- Sirius... tu es mon premier... lui répondit la jeune femme, avant de fermer les yeux.

Sirius, toucher par cette attention, déposa ses lèvres sur celles de cette femme qu'il aimait tant. La jeune femme pris part à ce baiser, et commença peu à peu à se détendre lorsqu'elle sentit Sirius commencer à entamer des vas-et-viens en elle. Elle commença à prendre du plaisir, et tant dis qu'elle montait de plus en plus vers le septième ciel, elle entendit Sirius, qui avait placer sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- Hermione... je... je... t'ai... t'aime...

La jeune femme, n'arrivant à en croire ses oreilles, releva la tête de l'homme et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Redis... ce que tu... viens de dire...

L'homme, un peu gêner de devoir lui redire ça en la regardant dans les yeux, ferma les yeux et lui dit.

\- Je t'aime...

Sirius n'avait toujours pas stopper ses va-et-viens, et ils de vinrent de plus en plus erratiques et violents, ce qui fit de plus en plus gémir la jeune femme. Hermione, n'en pouvant plus, le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui souffla ses mots.

\- Je... t'... t'aime aussi... Sirius...

Et elle éclata dans un gémissement. Sirius, lui, ne tint plus longtemps du fait des contraction d'Hermione sur sa partie, mais également de sa déclaration. Sirius s'effondra sur la jeune femme, avant de rouler à ses côté. Il la pris dans les bras, se collant à Hermione. Il décala les cheveux de la sorcière sur le côté, et glissa à son oreille un ''Je t'aime'', auquel Hermione répondit par un ''Je t'aime''.

Ils s'endormirent tel quel, e pouvant prévoir que, lorsqu'ils se réveilleront, Harry se trouvera dans le salon, gêné puisqu'il était monter pour les trouver, et avait trouver deux corps enlacer, seulement recouvert d'un drap. Harry voulait les prévenir que les Mangemorts avaient été trouvé et capturé. Deux bonheurs ne peuvent en amener qu'un troisième. C'est pour cela que une semaine plus tard, Hermione annonça à Sirius qu'elle était enceinte...


End file.
